The objective of this research is to determine, via X-ray crystallographic techniques, the structures of a series of A, E and F alpha prostaglandins, with particular reference to the renal antihypertensive and natriuretic compounds PGA2 and PGE2. The study will also include prostaglandin analogues and their molecular complexes. Little is currently known of the quantitative molecular characteristics of these compounds, data which must be included in any proposed explanation of their diversity of pharmacological effects. Knowledge of intramolecular parameters, including individual bond distances and angles, overall conformational details, and intermolecular binding characteristics, both in complexed and non-complex forms, is best obtained via crystal and molecular structure determination. Once obtained, these data will aid in the elucidation of the mechanisms through which prostaglandins mediate cellular activity.